


The Farm House

by Gnarek_67



Series: Loud House AUs [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: An alternate universe where what the Loud Family lived on a farm in California. This will be a little different from the show. Like for instance, no Bobby or Ronnie Anne,or even Lincoln's and his sisters' friends. Instead, there will be OCs to take their places.





	1. Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of the chapters come out short. They were longer on Tumblr. San Mark is a parody off of San Diego. Also, they live on a large plot of land if you're wondering.

At some farm way out in San Mark,California, there was a family of 13 living there. They were known as “The Loud Family”. A man and woman stood at the steps. The man ringing the triangle was Lynn Loud Sr. He was wearing a red,long-sleeved shirt,blue overalls,brown leather shoes,long pointy nose,brown eyebrows,curly brown hair that was thinning at the top,and a straw hat on his head.

Woman: (calls out) Kids! Breakfast is ready!

The woman was Rita Loud. She was wearing a red shirt with white lines,purple pants,has big blonde hair,blue eyes,white earrings,blue eye shadow,and red lipstick. A few seconds later, there was the sound of loud footsteps echoing through the house. 8 kids ranging from 16 to younger ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Rita: (talking to everyone) Someone go wake up the others.

? #1: (excited) I’ll do it!

The voice belonged to the 4th youngest child, Lola Loud. She was a 6-year-old girl who was wearing a pink shirt with the words “Pageant Princess”,blue shorts,had blonde hair,blue eyes,and two missing front teeth.

Lola: I’ll wake them up.

Before anyone could say anything, she left the kitchen in a hurry. She ran over to the Barn and opened its doors. After climbing the ladder, she saw her other 3 siblings sleeping among the hay like always. One of them was her older twin sister look-alike,Lana Loud,her older sister,Lynn,and her older brother, Lincoln. Lana was wearing a blue shirt,green overalls,had blonde hair,blue eyes,two missing front teeth just like Lola,and a red cap on her head. Lynn was a 13-year-old who wearing a red shirt,white shorts,had thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail,brown eyes,and freckles on her cheeks. Lincoln was an 11-year-old who was wearing an yellow shirt,no pants and was just in his underwear and socks,had short white hair with a large tuft of his hair sticking up,an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth,and freckles on his cheeks.

Lola: (blushing) (whispering) Lincoln…

She approached him while trying to be silent enough to not wake Lana or Lynn up. Meanwhile, Lana was waking up. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Lola approaching Lincoln’s face, trying to deliver a kiss. Lana decided to pretend that she had just woken up by giving a fake yawn. Lola got up quickly before Lana sees her like this.

Lana: (greets) Morning, Lola. What you doing here? (thinking) Other than trying to kiss Lincoln.

Lola: Oh,um, I came here to wake you guys up. It’s Breakfast time.

Lana: Thanks. (shakes Lincoln) Hey,big bro, wake up.

After a few more shakes, Lincoln’s eyes opened up. He got up feeling a little bit tired.

Lincoln: (yawning) Oh, morning,Lana,Lola.

He shook the cobwebs out of his mind and grabbed both Lola and Lana into a hug, causing them to blush from being in close contact with Lincoln.

Lola: Linc, Breakfast is ready. Better hurry before Lynn wakes up.

Lincoln agreed with what Lola said and quickly put his jeans and flats on and headed for the house.

Lana: (calls out) Lynn wake up. Breakfast is ready.

Lynn immediately woke up.

Lynn: Ooh, Breakfast, I am so there.

Lynn got up and put on her shoes and headed for the house as well. Lana got on her shoes and climbed down the ladder before Lola did. They headed for the house as well, remaining silent along the way. Lola returned back to her seat and Lana went to hers. Their seats were located next to Lincoln. Everyone either ate or talked while eating.

 


	2. Breakfast time Part 2,Cleaning the Barn,and Having Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues off of Chapter 1 where Lincoln and his sisters have Breakfast. After that, they do their chores, and then Lincoln,Lucy,and Lynn hang out with one of his friends.

The family was sitting at the table,eating sausage links,eggs,toast with butter and/or jelly,and orange juice and/or milk for Breakfast. Lynn Sr. and Rita had to eat and leave early because while Lynn Sr. needed to get the crops into the Farmer's Market early, Rita had to make sure that he did not forget anything again like last time. Meanwhile, Lincoln was peacefully eating his food until he saw something at the corner of his right eye. It was his 13-year-old sister, Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn: (devious smirk) Mmm, these sausages are pretty good.

She was teasing him by taking a sausage link into her mouth. Lincoln blushed and quickly ate his Breakfast. One of his sisters,Lucy, saw what Lynn was doing and frowned. She was wearing a yellow sundress,a straw hat on her head,and blue shoes. Lucy sneaked underneath the table and kicked one of Lynn's legs.

Lynn: (shouts) Ow!

Lucy quickly got brought her feet back to her seat without anyone noticing. Leni, who was the second oldest of the family, was concerned. She was wearing a black shirt and pants with a blue gardening apron on top that reached to her knees,black boots,and white gardening gloves in her pocket.

Leni: (concerned) Like, did you get a leg cramp?

Lynn: No. It felt like someone kicked me.

Luan: Wow. It seems someone is getting a kick out of this. (laughs) Ha ha ha ha. Get it?

Everyone groaned at Luan's joke. Luan was wearing a red and black checkered shirt,blue Ripped Jeans (the distressed kind),brown boots,and a straw cowboy hat on her head. Lincoln finished the last of his Breakfast.

Lincoln: Got to go clean the Barn.

Lucy: I'll come with you, Lincoln.

Lynn: Me too. I need the exercise anyway.

Lynn and Lucy were staring each other down.

Lincoln: Uh...thanks?

So while Lincoln,Lynn,and Lucy are heading for the Barn, their siblings are doing housework:

Lori's went to go work at her job the "Four Boxing Squares" Store. Sometimes she talks on her phone to her boyfriend Buford.

Leni's "trying" to do laundry, and then do some flower gardening.

Luna's planting new seeds for the fields.

Luan's collecting eggs from the chickens,fixing up the Scarecrows,and making new fields with the tractor so Luna could plant the seeds.

Lana's feeding the farm animals and doing Lola's chores as well.

Lola practicing for the next Beauty Pageant.

And Lisa is devising a new way to make farm work more efficient. But sometimes her inventions explode.

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile**

Lincoln,Lynn,and Lucy were currently cleaning the Barn. Lincoln and Lynn were cleaning up part of the Barn while Lucy was cleaning the upstairs where Lincoln,Lynn,and the twins sleep. Seeing as how Lucy wasn't around, Lynn decided to try and tease Lincoln again. So, she walked in front of him while he was picking up the hay and bent down while nonchalantly picking up hay. Lincoln gulped as he saw her butt while she was bending down.

Lynn: (innocent tone) Something the matter, Lincoln?

Lincoln: (stuttering) U-uh, no...N-Nothing's wrong.

Lucy suddenly appeared in front of Lynn.

Lucy: (talking to Lynn) Hey, Lynn.

Lynn jumped up out of fright.

Lucy: I need your help with moving hay bales. It's too heavy for me to move.

Lynn: (grumbling) Fine. I'll be back.

Lynn went up the ladder, leaving Lincoln alone with Lucy, who gave him a grin.

Lucy: (talking to Lincoln) You look tired, Lincoln. (offers) Maybe you need a rest?

Lincoln: No thanks. Besides, it's only been a few minutes since we started.

Lucy ignored him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to a stool.

Lucy: I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion.

She made him sit down.

Lincoln: (surrenders) Okay, fine. Maybe for a few minutes.

Lucy smiled,and then, she sat down on his lap and laid back against his chest.

Lincoln: (slight blush) Uh, Lucy? What are you doing?

Lucy looked up a little at him.

Lucy: This is the only chair we have. Besides, it's just for a few minutes. There's no harm done.

Lincoln: (looks away) F-fine.

But then, they heard a voice.

Voice: (angry) No, it's not!

They looked and saw that the voice belonged to Lynn.

Lynn: (talking to Lincoln and Lucy) I know you guys don't like doing these chores,and so do I,but, we have work to do. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can have a break. (smiling) Right, Lincoln?

Lincoln: (talking to Lucy) (agrees) She's right, Lucy.

He picked up Lucy by her shoulders,moved her off of his lap,and set her down on her feet. Lincoln then went to go continue his chores. Lucy glared at Lynn, who was smirking.

Lucy: (growling) What was that for?

Lynn: (smirking) Hey, you did the same thing to me. Now we're even. (walks away)

Lucy glared at Lynn as she walked away.

Lucy: (muttering) Great Grandma Harriet, give me strength.

 

* * *

 

 

**3 Hours Later**

Lincoln,Lucy,and Lynn were finished fixing and straightening up the Barn. They were now at Lincoln's best friend,Susan G. McMallows' family restaurant, "The McMallows Good Eats". Her mothers' are the owners of the restaurant. Susan's mother, Emilia McMallow was originally from Scotland but came to America. Then, her mother met her other mother, Deloris Connor, and they got married and had her. Lincoln was eating a Double Cheeseburger with Fries and a Soda,Lucy was eating a Grilled Cheese Sandwich with Tomato Soup,and Lynn was eating a Meatball Sandwich. Susan approached Lincoln. She was an 11-year-old girl like Lincoln who was wearing a white and blue checkered shirt,blue overalls,black shoes,had long orange hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back,blue eyes,freckles,black glasses,and a blue and red cap on her head.

Susan: (winks) Hey, Lincoln. How's the food?

Lincoln: (mouth full) It's good. (swallows) This is better than the burgers at Belchin' Burger.

Susan giggled at Lincoln's compliment. To Lynn and Lucy, that giggle made them feel angry.

Susan: (offers) Maybe you would like to hang out with me after Lunch?

Before Lincoln could answer, Lynn interrupted him.

Lynn: (interjects) Actually, he's hanging out with us back home. We're planning on watching "ARGGH!" together.

Lincoln: (confused) We are?

You see, while Lucy would hang out with him whenever he's reading an Ace Savvy comic book or watching "ARGGH!", Lynn would rather focus on sports than read a comic book or watch TV about some guy catching fake ghosts, which Lincoln doesn't know.

Lynn: (lying) Yeah, Lucy convinced me to try and watch ARGGH! with you guys.

Lincoln and Susan bought the lie. Meanwhile, Lucy didn't say anything. She decided to wait until they were home. They finished up their food.

Susan: (slightly disappointed) Oh, well. I guess next time.

Lincoln: How much do I owe you?

Susan: You're my friend, Lincoln. It's on the house.

Lincoln: (smiling) Again? Wow, thanks.

Lincoln,Lynn,and Lucy walked outside of the restaurant with their bikes while Susan was following them. Once they were on their bikes, Lincoln turned towards Susan.

Lincoln: We still on for racing down Winchester Hill tomorrow?

Susan: Sure, thing. Don't be late. William said it's your turn to bring snacks this time.

Lincoln: I'll see what I can do.

He and his sisters started pedaling back home. Susan stared at Lincoln as he was leaving. She let out a love-filled sigh from her mouth.

Susan: Ahh, Lincoln.

Susan went inside and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynn and Lucy are just teasing Lincoln while competing against each other.  
> Susan G. McMallows is a female Californian counterpart of Clyde. As you can tell, she has a crush on Lincoln.


End file.
